The Mirror
by etwas22
Summary: A year and some months after the events of Frozen, Hans makes a second attempt at overthrowing Arendelle only to come face to face with Elsa, now fully in control of her powers. However, little does she know, he has a means to take them. Expands on the world of Frozen while attempting to stay true to source material. (No relationship spins, just lots of Elsa kicking trash.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was the time when, for three months, the sun would not rise in northern parts of the glaciers covering the entire ice landscape in blackness and cold, except the green dancing streaks of the Northern Lights. The only one brave enough to weather such an event, carried with him a lantern as his only source of light as he urged his dogsled on to the remote glacier caverns in search of their secrets.

Three caverns already searched out, and three already empty. This was the forth, and its mouth was covered up with the tiny stones, now frozen in their place with the long, endless winters of the glaciers. It took him a over an hour to pick through them, praying to a god he no longer believed in that this was the final stop on what was already a very long journey. His fingers already laced with the small blisters of frostbite, and yet another sore formed black on his cheek, but yet, seemingly tirelessly he worked as his dogs laid about.

Finally, the stones came free, allowing but a small entry way for which he could fit his small frame through and gain entry into the cave. His lantern went first, casting light on the entryway and finally seeing for the first time, what lay within. The old chest, made from metal so it might last forever in these conditions, and ancient tablet, carved of old viking runes in stone predominately reading the first word as "Hwaet!" or "Listen!". A warning, no doubt. He read further as though the viking language was as familiar as his own:

"Here is the seer stone.  
That devil's curse.  
Forged from darkness,  
It sees what should not be.  
Takes that which is good.  
Leaves that which is evil.  
Hidden here til' the day of Ragnarok  
For only the Gods can destroy."

With a knife, he forced the box open, and reflected slightly from under an old wool cloth was that of a mirror's shard which upon it distorted the vision of anyone who looked upon it. The man covered it quickly again, not daring look in its awful reflection, before he turned away and returned again to the frozen wilderness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Siege of Arendelle

Storms beat up against the two ships as the crew struggled to let down their sails even as waves tossed men from bow to stern. The rain turned to solid ice, blowing nearly sideways as it stabbed into flesh, forcing most of the crew to cover their faces with scarves.

The helmsman strained his muscles holding the wheel of the ship known as "Weathersbane" and yet could not keep the steady course, and feared the vessel might strike her sister, who too could not maintain a route to the fjords in the borders of Arendelle.

"We have to turn back!" the helmsman shouted to the captain. The captain agreed, giving a nod before turning to address the rest of the crew to signal their sister ship for the retreat.

"What are you doing?" said Hans, grabbing the captains arm.

"We're heading back. There's no way I'm wasting my life and the life of my crew here," said the captain.

"Your crew has been bought and paid for by me. And my orders are you continue the siege while we have the element of surprise," Hans retorted throwing the captains hand down. "Maintain your course!"

"Curses man! Look at this storm. It isn't natural. The monster herself is awake, I swear it," said the captain.

"There is no way she knows we're here. Come men, it's just an autumn storm. If you can't handle a little weather, wait until we reach the gates of Arendelle itself and face the monster," said Hans.

Elsa watched up from atop the inlet of the Arendellefjord that looked out to the sea and upon the two vessels that struggled against her storm. She hoped the winds alone would cause them to turn back, but still they came, defying what she would consider a relatively peaceful request to leave. Behind her were her men, positioned to surround the crews as soon as Elsa forced them into the narrow inlet of the fjord.

As Hans pushed his men onward, shouting about the reward they would receive and the praises to be heard when finally the great frost monster of Arendelle lay dead, a great wave came over them, looking to swallow the entire ship whole. As Hans braced himself, holding tight to the rigging, the wave was overcome with ice, freezing right in form as it loomed over the decks. The winds then died, and the ship continued, crashing bow side into the iceberg, splintering wood, and rupturing the heel.

Men jumped from the decks, some landing to the fridged waters, and others hitting solid ice. The other ship was less than lucky as a wall of ice spikes came fully furry from the cliffs, across the waters, and then tearing into the hull of the sister ship, ripping it to shards.

Hans tried to control the men, force them to stand ready and form up for an attack. Their well stocked discipline waned under the fear of the unnatural as the entire ocean seemed to freeze over.

They fought though, like a disorganized rabble of ants as Arendelle's soldiers climbed down from the cliff faces of the fjords via rope ladders they had previously made, making it even more apparent that the Snow Queen herself not only expected them, she knew exactly how and when they would attack. Their fighting only proved that Hans propaganda had indeed had some level of effect, for the feared her dungeons and her magic more than any consequences should they surrender even in a hopeless battle.

As desperate as they were, their courage suddenly failed, as the ice itself took on a mind of its own. Hans should have been more than aware that Elsa wouldn't sit idol and allow her men to risk their lives to save her own kingdom. She joined the battle, abet a bit at a distance from where the fray was, but none the less commanded the ice and snow to fight the men who attacked her kingdom. Shards of ice, harsh winds, even icicles falling from the heavens themselves.

"Enough with the storms! Come and face me Elsa!" Hans shouted, holding his hands out, one gripping the hilt of his drawn sword and a crossbow in the other.

The queen wouldn't benefit his challenge with words. She threw a bit of ice, knocking the sword from his hand, but not watching out for the crossbow, which was smartly launched. Clever, she realized as the bolt scrapped her arm, cutting flesh, just as a soldier tackled Hans to the ground.

"Are you okay?" the man asked as pinned Hans in an arm bar, kicking away the crossbow.

"I'm fine Bjorn," she replied shortly as she clutched her arm. "The others?"

"They surrendered as soon as you started throwing ice bolts. Well, except the charming prince. Most of them fled into the hills, but they wouldn't have gone far. I already signaled the calvery to start searching for them," Bjorn replied as he examined her wound. Elsa looked back as her soldiers made the crew kneel on the ice with their hands behind their backs.

"Let them go," she ordered as Bjorn bandaged her arm a bit crudely with a small cloth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Provided they leave Arendelle immediately," she said. Then nodded to Hans as soldiers already forced him to his knees. "All but him."

Hans was given no horse, instead made to walk the journey behind the one ridden by Bjorn, with a rope tired to the saddle to make sure he didn't leave. He constantly mocked Bjorn, who simply grinned back and replied, "You better be careful about who has your leash."

Being night of a siege, Elsa ordered everyone in Arendelle indoors with the shutters and doors closed tight, with extra supplies of wood and clothing, should she have to unleash winter in order to stop them. Just as well that they remained there, as Elsa didn't wish for anyone to greet her after a battle with parades and praise. Just to quietly walk in, retreat to the castle and retire for the evening.

She ordered Hans to the dungeon, and under guard, expressing that no one was to enter without her express permission.

"My lady, you're hurt," said Gerda.

"I'm fine, just..." said Elsa, waving her off.

"But..." Gerda looked at Bjorn who just shrugged.

"I looks as though my intelligence was correct. That prince from the Southern Isles was planning a siege after all," said the lanky man known as Gerik as he walked down the stairs, carrying a book in his hands.

"Yes it was. What I want to know is where he got the money to purchase that army," Elsa replied.

"Perhaps you made a mistake exiling him and the Duke of Weasletown," mocked Kai. Even Elsa had to grin at the reference, recalling the first time Kai mistakenly called him that. Or perhaps not so much a mistake, since one could never tell with Kai.

"At any rate, Arendelle thanks you Gerik. What was it that you wanted in return for the information?"

"Simply unlimited access to your library your majesty. There is much I need to do in the matter of research if I were to save my own people," said Gerik.

"It's yours for as long as you need it provided nothing leaves," said Elsa as she made her way to her room.

"Thank you."

"Now if you would all, please, just leave me alone," she said. The company nodded, allowing Elsa finally the time to herself she desired. The pressures and horrors of battle finally over came her mind, as she fell to her knees and cried causing a ripple of frost to cover the walls.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Anna of Arendelle

Already sunrise and still no carrots. Such things were criminal. When Sven poked his head in the tent, tongue hanging out, his master didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"But you got to wake up sometime," Kristoff muttered as soon as he felt reindeer breath on the back of his neck. "No, I don't boy."

"But the sun is out," was Sven's natural reply. "And you want to sleep?"

"Ugg, is he in here again?" said Anna with a yawn.

"Yeah. Come on boy. I'll feed ya, but you gotta get out of here," Kristoff replied. However as Sven excitedly pulled his head out, his antlers caught against the tent flap, pulling everything, stakes and all, down on their heads.

"I officially hate camping," said Anna.

"Well excuse me if getting a little fresh air and sleeping outdoors is too much for a princess born in the master bedroom of a castle," said Kristoff crawling out from the heap of canvas.

"Actually I was born in the West wing, thank you very much," retorted Anna also crawling out. She stretched a bit in the chilly autumn air. "Anyway, I can't wait to get home."

"Yeah. Back to silk sheets, a creepy snowman, and an equally creepy sister-in-law," muttered Kristoff.

"Elsa's not creepy."

"Oh yeah? I think she's said no more than three words to me. Total. 'Kristoff, you're an idiot'."

"That's four words, and that's not what she said."

"Maybe not in that way."

"You let Sven run loose in the castle. Among a few distinguished guests I might add. Of course she's going to be upset."

"And she's creepy when she's upset. Besides I didn't let him run loose, he followed me," said Kristof as he hitched Sven up.

"Look, she does really appreciate what you've done for Arendelle. She might not say it, but that's just how Elsa is. And besides if she really hated you, she wouldn't have let us get married. Trust me."

As they gathered their things up, after a brief breakfast, Anna suddenly added, "While we're on the topic of my sister, can I ask a totally random question?"

"Oh no."

"I was just wondering, if we have kids... you know years from now, hopefully, and they have magical powers, I was just wondering what we might do... you know..."

"Why are you asking that?"

"Um... No reason..."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "No, no, no, seriously. I promise. If anything like that happens I would totally tell you," said Anna.

"Okay. I guess the answer would be not to do what your parents did and lock them away for years," said Kristoff as he told Sven to go.

"Ha! That's for sure."


	4. Chapter 3

With the threat now passed, the people once again resumed their lives especially around the palace grounds where the gates remained open despite the threat of all out war. It was the promise Elsa made, not just to her sister, but to the people of Arendelle, and despite of all that could happen, and the council of others warning of the potential danger, she refused to close them.

Elsa spent a moment look out at the autumn sun, people watching from the front gate. Her wound was now carefully concealed as to not draw any attention to it. Far better bandaged than what Bjorn managed. He was a good man, but his medical skills were more the rough patchwork meant for the battlefield, rather than refined as she needed. Gerda was much better, even if she did complain about how it required five stitches to close.

Anna should be returning soon, and no doubt would hear all about the battle along the fjords. It was the main subject of conversation among Arendelle's citizens after all, but Elsa hoped no one would mention her involvement so readily, even if she doubted it could be avoided. The entire defense of the fjords depended on her ability to conjure ice and snow at will, and myths of her ability has scared off more than a few would be intruders looking to rob Arendelle's impressive wealth.

"Waaaiiiiittt!" said the distant voice of Olaf as he waddled towards her, twigs, or were they arms? Flailing. "If you're going outside, I wanna come too!"  
"Olaf, the gates are open. You can go out whenever you want," said Elsa.

"Yeah, but I don't ever really get to walk with you," he said shyly. Elsa truthfully wasn't sure what to consider Olaf. Her child? Creation? She made him on a whim once realizing that the restraints of secrecy no longer applied up on north mountain. She did what she wanted, when she wanted, and it was a still a temptation to return to that life again, leaving everything behind. Even if the people accepted her, came to terms with a queen who held unimaginable power, there were still the restraints of responsibility to consider. She couldn't just unleash a blizzard in the middle of town, or build ice structures where people were walking. But it didn't seem to matter. Her limits were none. Whatever her mind thought, she could create from ice, and further exploration of her abilities wouldn't just be dangerous, it would be pointless.

She let Olaf come, knowing what the snowman really wanted was to see Anna again. He was made to love her after all, and yet had to remain behind in the castle while she and Kristoff were away. Staying with his creator assured he was taken care of, but without Anna, he seemed to lack a bit of purpose.

The citizens nodded, addressing her properly. Strangely despite being a cryokinesis, Elsa was very approachable by the people. She didn't bring bodyguards with her, as they tended to look aggressive, but well disciplined magic seemed okay. Sure, there was some mention of what happened over a year ago when she froze the entire fjord for three days, but the people held no grudge overall. Especially as many were more than happy she finally threw out that "cheating Duke of Westleton", who tended to run out many of the smaller merchants through unfair and even illegal business practices.  
"Queen Elsa," shouted a gang of children from across the palace courtyard. "Can you make an ice skating rink again?"

"No, that's just for once in awhile," she said.

"Awww..." they said in unison.

"But snow is alright," she said, launching a small flurry. The people just smiled, pointed it out to the visitors who seemed a little awestruck that suddenly there was a small snow flurry when the weather was hardly cold at all. The residents simply nudged them and said, "That's our queen."

"Anna!" shouted Olaf running as fast as his snowman feet could carry him the moment he saw the sleigh and the mangy reindeer pulling it. Kristoff helped Anna out just as Olaf reached them. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did," she replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

Of course Elsa took her time, despite the fact she wanted to see Anna more than anything. Anna found her speaking with Bjorn out in the palace grounds. She always looked so dignified, with perfect posture and hands often folded in each other in a queenly manner. Despite born in the same household, Elsa's upbringing differed from Anna's greatly. When she felt compelled to speak about it, Elsa told about a upbringing of discipline and meditation as she tried to control powers she scarcely understood. Anna, it didn't seem anyone cared what her manners looked like. She bounced through the halls, jumped on furniture, and was on a constant sugar rush. It seemed the only excuse one could give was, "Don't mind her, she's just the second princess."

"Oh, he's demanding to speak with you now," said Bjorn.

"Demanding, huh? A little straight forward for a man in prison with no support of anyone, including his twelve brothers," replied Elsa.

"I think he even made a few threats."

"Such as...?"

"They were hardly interesting. The usual threats on your life," said Bjorn.

"Elsa!" said Anna. Before Elsa could react, she was hit with Anna's embrace.

"Excuse me, Bjorn," said Elsa when she was able to regain her pose, despite her happiness. "This is my little sister Anna. And Anna, this is my friend Bjorn."

"Charmed," said Bjorn. "Elsa... I mean the Queen talks about you quite a bit."

"Ohh, first name basis. You know Elsa talks about you too... Well she doesn't actually talk about you. What I mean is she mentions you in practically every letter she sends..." said Anna.

"Really?"

"I mentioned you once or twice," said Elsa grabbing Anna's arm.

"In every letter, she mentions you once or twice... or more."

"Anna."

"Oh, right..." said Anna. "Say Bjorn, why don't you and Kristoff male bond, and us ladies... do our thing..."

"Wait for me guys!" said Olaf following the two sisters into the castle.

"I guess he's going to go female bond," said Bjorn sarcastically.

"I guess," replied Kristoff leaning against his sled and folding his arms.

"So that's your ball and chain?" said Bjorn also leaning against the sled as well.

"Yup."

"Seems, quite... energetic."

"Yup."

"She doesn't freeze things when she gets angry, does she?"

"Nope, and I'm pretty happy about that."

"Good for you. You ought to see Elsa when she gets mad. The whole castle is a meat cooler."

"Couldn't imagine."

"Uh, huh."

As they walked to the gates, Anna practically was exploding with excitement. When they finally reached them and were inside where there was more privacy, she let it out in one big burst of her usual energy.

"He's much cuter than I thought," she said.

"Anna..."

"Oh come on. You guys have known each other for what? Six months? And I know he likes you too..."

"Enough Anna. Right now I have a lot more things to worry about," said Elsa folding her arms, as she often did when she began to shut down. Despite the progress they made in their relationship, Anna couldn't help but feel the sense of Elsa holding back, as though she had another life somewhere inside that Anna had only seen glimpses of. Elsa never, for example, talked about why she isolated herself for thirteen years. Why she stayed isolated after their parents died. Bringing up their parents was for certain an unwritten taboo in their relationship. She only seemed to focus on the present, refusing to even touch that which happened in the past.

"It's alright Anna," said Olaf as Elsa walked away. "She still gets like that sometimes."

"I wish she wouldn't. I know she's hurting inside, but she won't talk to me. What am I suppose to do? I can't push her, or she unleashes an entire winter and that's never good..."

"Oh I think she just does that because it's the only way to get people to leave her alone."

"She seems pretty open in her letters..."

"Some people are better at writing their minds than speaking them. Give her time to collect her thoughts, and then just talk to her."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"No one is to pass this threshold without the queen's permission," said the guard, holding up his hand.

"I am here by the queen's permission," replied Gerik, removing his glasses.

"That's not what I heard."

"Would you like to go ask the queen yourself? Or perhaps her adviser Kai? I'm sure either of them will be able to settle the matter quickly," said Derik. The guard motioned his companion to let Derik through.

Hans sat in his prison cell, hands chained exactly the way he imprisoned Elsa the year before. Boredom was his constant as the guards wouldn't so much as entertain him with any conversation. He was only able to talk to that dog of the queen's Bjorn, and Bjorn refused to entertain any of his inquiries about his fate.

"Finally, she sends someone respectable," said Hans the moment Gerik opened the door.

"I see you haven't had a decent conversation in some time," said Gerik.

"And you are?"

"My name is Gerik. I'm a scholar. I've been studying at this castle for several years now. Before then, I was in the library in the Southern Isles. If you recall we spoke there."

"I do remember you. You kept asking about magic, and that's when I mentioned the queen. I imagine that's why you ended up here."

"Precisely. I was fascinated in the magic she possessed. Needed to see it for myself. How much she could really do with it. It seems, she's limited to nothing as you unfortunately found out."

"Yes..."

"Have you ever wondered how she knew your ships were coming?" said Gerik. Hans immediately perked up, his face turning into a scolding look. "I told her. You let an awful lot slip, you know."

When Hans came to charge at him, he was stopped by the chains yanking on his arms. "Come now, I'm here to be your friend," Gerik assured him.

"What friend are you?"

"You want Arendelle. But you can't get Arendelle, because it's under the protection of someone who was, for lack of better terms, cursed with ice. But I can get you Arendelle."

"How?"

"I happen to know a way that can strip the queen of all her powers."

"You mean make her a normal person?"

"As normal as you and me. Of course, my offer's not free."

"What price?"

"Queen Elsa gained her powers by being born with them. At least that's what she tells me, but it's not as simple as that. I've been reading and there was mention somewhere of a ritual that cursed the family of a seafaring conqueror with magic as cold as his heart. He could never control it, and eventually he died none too soon, and his son took over who was much better at ruling for sure. But apparently, ever so once in awhile, one of his decedents is born with that same curse, as a reminder to remain just and wise," said Gerik.

"I asked for your price, not a story."

"I want the same curse the queen has. I want to be a monster like her. To command the elements at will. To exact revenge on the people who took everything from me. I'm told your own southern isles have legends about a woman who cursed this original seafarer. That she's still alive. And she has magic that can make me like the queen."

"You get me out of here, help me capture Arendelle, and I'll get you whatever you want," said Hans.


	6. Chapter 5

**Want to thank everyone who has gotten this far in the story. I only write fan fict as a writing exercise, and don't normally publish it. But this was WAY too much fun not to share.**

Anna always hesitated to knock. Even knowing that Elsa would open, it was a difficult habit to break, recalling all the times she knocked, and yet never so much as a "Go away, Anna" to greet her. She took a deep breath, then let her fist hit the wood as she exhaled. When the door opened, it caught her off guard where Anna had to remind herself, "She doesn't shut you out anymore... she just doesn't always want to talk."

"Elsa?" As Anna stepped inside, she was greeted to a frozen room, cursed years ago when their parents unexpected passed away. For whatever reason, Elsa never released the curse here, and Anna never knew exactly why. Resentment perhaps, as the room was her prison for so long. Or perhaps Elsa just liked it that way, which Anna couldn't imagine why.

Some changes had been made though. She at least decorated in her own way with ice statues and figurines some abstract, others specific. Anything Elsa observed seemed immortalized in solid ice. It was beautiful, if not a little creepy.

"Hey Elsa, I'm sorry about what I said earlier..."

"It's alright," said Elsa looking out the window.

"I guess you found a hobby with your powers," said Anna.

"I just have to let it go sometimes. Otherwise it just builds inside me and everyone is in danger," said Elsa.

"Look, I just don't like the idea of you being alone so much," said Anna reaching for Elsa's arm. She winced as Anna touched her wound. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing Anna."

"That doesn't look like nothing. Elsa, you need to stop pushing me away, and actually start talking to me," said Anna. One thing for certain, Elsa hated it when Anna was right. And despite her spunky, and often clumsy personality, Anna was, more often than not, right.

"Hans attacked Arendelle with a group of mercenaries." "Wait, what?"

"Hans from the Southern Isles. Somehow he managed to gain support of some followers and came after Arendelle. Wasn't his wisest plan though."

"And you were planning on telling me this when...? So where is he?"

"Oh, he's in the dungeon. Did you want to go say hello? I can arrange that," said Elsa, her voice lightening to more of her playful tone.

"Ugg, no. Actually I'd rather just forget about it. But you stopped him. And that's good. I just didn't think you'd put yourself in danger to do it."

"I could have created ice beings like Olaf if I wanted to, but they have a mind of their own. And I don't think I could ever bring myself to destroy them if they got out of hand," said Elsa.

"Well thanks for telling me. I don't want you to think you have to deal with everything alone," said Anna walking out arm in arm with her sister. "Now about your think with Bjorn..." Elsa shot her a dirty look. "I'm kidding... But you know you two would make a cute couple..."

"Anna."

"Sorry."


	7. Chapter 6

The cathedral bells rang to signal the end of the work day at six in the evening. This meant streets flooded with people looking to reach home, and a bit of chaos that didn't settle down until an hour later. Farmers who traded in the markets during the day, returned home at this point, along the dark roads. Nightfall came at nine, and the town went to sleep.  
The guards patrolled the front gate, immediately burst through the gates of the castle. "What's going on?" said Bjorn as one stopped, trying to catch his breath.  
"There's a situation. You have to wake the queen."  
"Right. Don't do anything until she gets there, understood?"  
"Not much I could do sir."  
The alarm was sounded throughout the castle and soon Elsa reached the front gates of the city, now closed for the security. She climbed the stairs to the wall and looked down at the roadway.  
Three horses, perhaps more, but the darkness made the exact numbers difficult to tally. Anna came next, followed with Kristoff.  
"Hello, Elsa of Arendelle... And company," said Gerik.  
"Gerik?" said Elsa. "What do you want?"  
"Two things actually. First, I want Hans of the Southern Isles released. And I want you."  
"What makes you think I'll release him and turn myself in to you," said Elsa.  
"Them," said Gerik pointing to two children tied and gagged sitting on the dirty cobblestone. "I have a couple more families hidden away right now. So you have a choice. You either can come down with Hans, or you can turn away and let these people suffer. It's your choice. You're the queen after all. You can ask your people to make sacrifices."  
Elsa felt her powers flair in her, but she subdued them. Conceal, don't feel. A strategy that rarely worked, but it had to this time. She couldn't let her emotions get the better of her and do something that could hurt someone else.  
"Tell Bjorn to release prince Hans," said Elsa as she walked down the stairs.  
"Elsa no," said Anna.  
"You know the only thing they want is to kill you," said Kristoff.  
"I don't have a choice."  
"Then I'm coming with you," said Anna.  
"They don't want you," replied Elsa, but she was certain they wouldn't argue with both princesses as captives. But she couldn't let Anna get hurt. She wanted to say something cold, not to be mean, but to simply because it was the only thing she knew how to do to keep Anna completely safe; push her sister away enough so she wouldn't come after her. She knew it would do no good though. Where she went, Anna came. It was a pact made long ago, never negotiated, never agreed to. It just simply was. "Just, give me an hour. Then collect the guards and come after me."  
"But..."  
"Anna, listen to me for once," said Elsa. But when Anna grabbed her hands, refusing to let go she added the simple plea of, "Please."  
Anna's hand clutched Elsa's as her face showed she expected some part of her to die at any moment should she ever let go. She couldn't let go. Not in a million years.  
"What's your response, your majesty," Gerik called out from the street. Anna let Elsa go, dropping her hands and letting them dangle to her sides like dead anchors.  
Elsa directed her next phrase to Kristoff.  
"One hour," she repeated.  
"Right," he replied, putting his arm around Anna, who buried her face to his chest.  
Elsa tried to keep her poise, even as her subjects starred at her, adding to the tension.  
"So finally the queen is trapped," said Hans as Bjorn pushed him along.  
"Shut up," Bjorn replied. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
"Yes," said Elsa, only half convinced herself. There was no time to think of another plan though.  
"I was only asking because you're freezing the ground," he said. "You might want to get that under control."  
Elsa managed to grin. "I'm scared to death," she admitted as she turned to face the gates just as the opened. "But I know what I'm doing."  
"There she is," the men said, practically backing up as Elsa walked towards them.  
"Try not to look so smug," Bjorn muttered as he cut Hans's ties loose and then shoved the prince outside the gates. Elsa gave a nod to the guards, who then shut them again from the faces of the people who looked on with worry as to whether or not this was the last to see their queen.  
So many fearful faces, ones Elsa knew too well from doing battle against them. They called her "monster" and "witch" even if they were too afraid to come near her. She bruised their ego after all, defeating them with numbers barely half their force. Scarcely even losing a single soldier, while they lost many. While she thought that letting them free was a noble act of mercy, she overlooked one major problem; she was the one that destroyed their ships. While she offered them passage back home, provided they return there, there was nothing to return to. To a man of the sea, a ship was livelihood, and without one, there was nothing. The only hope was the follow whichever person looked to pay them.  
"Shackle her, then free the kids," said Gerik. The men hesitated, before Gerik insisted she wasn't going to fight back. They shoved Elsa to the ground, causing her to let go a bit of magic, a small little frost, but she managed to contain the fury of it even as they placed the cuffs on her. "I know these aren't going to hold you for long. It's just to make them happy. Just remember that there are other hostages out there. Do you understand?"  
"Why are you doing this?" Elsa asked.  
"It's nothing personal, I promise, your majesty. I have nothing against Arendelle or you, but there are things that need to be settled. Wrongs that need to be corrected..."  
"If you've been wronged by someone..."  
"You can't help me," said Gerik quickly. "What I mean is, you did all you can to help me. But there's somethings not even the Snow Queen can do."  
"We need to get out of here at once," said Hans rubbing his wrists where the ropes cut him.  
"Okay, let's go," said Gerik only making one last sympathetic look at Elsa. "She's not to be harmed..."  
They took her like an animal, pushing her down the road, and Elsa struggled to hold it in. She had to. Wherever the hostages were, no doubt they would be harmed should she make even an appearance that she's trying to escape.  
Some tried to taunt her, tell her how she wasn't so bad all chained up, but Elsa silenced them with one hard look.  
"Here," said the captain tossing Elsa again to the ground. "Let's get this over with."  
"Like I said before," said Gerik reaching into his coat and pulling out a mirror. "This is nothing personal. So I think I owe you something of an explaination of what I'm going to do. But I spent a lot of time in Lapland, looking for this. Have you ever met the trolls, your majesty?"  
"Yes," said Elsa cautiously.  
"Do you remember what they asked you? Born with the power..."  
"...or cursed," said Elsa completing the sentence as Gerik removed her cuffs. She wasn't surprised he knew that story. He had free access to the library and Elsa herself read the tombs, and such a question seemed traditional.  
"It's not a gift, your majesty. It's a curse. So you should thank me if I free you from it," said Gerik. He pointed the mirror, showing reflection to Elsa. She turned away as though the mirror blinded her. Perhaps if one offered a year ago to make what Elsa saw in the mirror come true, she would have agreed immediately no matter the cost. For in it, she saw a reflection of herself, freed from the said curse and the fears that bound her. Living peacefully, her bond with Anna intact. Anything she would have given everything to have.  
Except it wasn't right. Even if it could reverse time, give her back the thirteen years of solitude, her parents, and the wasted years hiding, the price was too high.  
"Your majesty, look what it promises you. You can have a normal life," Gerik insisted.  
"No," she retorted as the winds began to pick up, and the snow fell in small flurries.  
"You can be a normal person. No longer a monster"  
"I am no monster," said Elsa, not realizing she shot a bit of ice into the mirror's reflection in an effort to shatter it. The mirror absorbed it instead.  
"You have your sister you hurt. And what about what your parents wanted for you?"  
Only then did Elsa look up upon mention of her parents, and with it came a flood of memories. Memories Elsa hadn't quite come to terms with yet.  
Never did Elsa recall feeling cold, but she sure felt it now, as power surged throughout her body. Her hands clutched the dirt as it felt something torn away from her. Her hair turned brown and her gown once made from the winter itself, changed back as though the clock suddenly reversed on her.  
She lay on the ground a moment, gasping for breath, and realizing something was missing. Her heart now beat warm blood through her veins instead of what was, for many years a raging ice storm.  
"What do you get out of this," she gasped trying not to let the pain consume her.  
"I get my own curse. One that will help exact revenge."  
"You don't know... what you're asking for..."  
"Listen, I don't want to argue with you. But you have any idea what it's like to lose everything? And not be able to stop it?"  
"Yes," said Elsa matter of factly.  
"So is it done?" said Hans. Gerik nodded as he placed the mirror into his jacket. "Yes. She's no longer a monster."  
"Gerik," said Elsa still finding herself too weak to stand, but none the less able to talk. "Listen to me... You can't control it... It has a mind of its own... It's controlled by your emotions and it will destroy everything around you..."  
"I'm sorry, but there's no other way," said Gerik backing away.  
"Let's go," said Hans.  
One hour was nearly an eternity as Elsa laid there alone. She managed to find strength to stand, but only to take a few steps. The rest felt like nothing more than a hazy blur as Elsa struggled to remain on her feet. She fell several times, and the last time she thought she heard the familiar voice of the only person she felt certain she loved.  
"Elsa," Anna called. "Oh no, Elsa. What did they do to you?" 


	8. Chapter 7

"There's horses," said Bjorn, shouting to Kai from the walls of Arendelle.

"Horses? The queen and princess returned," he called to the guard. "Open the gates."

A smile came upon Bjorn's face, anxious to know whether everything was alright. "Wait, wait, wait, wait," said Olaf as Bjorn began to descend the stairs. "It's not them."

"How do you know?" said Bjorn.

"Because if that was them, then where's Sven?"

Even with the darkness of the night, a reindeer among a group of horses would no doubt be easy to spot. They would be riding ahead of the group at that. But when Bjorn looked again he saw no distinct antlers of Kristoff's companion.

"No, stop. Keep the gates closed," said Bjorn, though too late. They were already wide open allowing the streets of Arendelle to be flooded over with mercenaries. The guards, once realizing their mistake tried to fight back, but were quickly knocked to the ground. Expecting a fight, a majority of Arendelle's standing army went with Anna and Kristoff, leaving but only a small amount to remain. They could have held off the mercenaries behind closed gates, but opened, they were easily overwhelmed.

Soldiers immediately forced people form their homes out into the streets. Whoever refused, their houses were set to burn. The merchant booths were knocked over and looted, and chaos commenced as people desperately tried to escape.  
Hans rode ahead of these soldiers, commanding them to kill anyone who resisted as they made their way to the castle. Unfortunately, the disarrayed soldiers of Arendelle could not close the gates fast enough to prevent the mercenaries from rushing in.

"Hey, look at all the fire," said Olaf.

"Get down, and keep quiet," Bjorn harshly whispered.

"Oh sorry. It's just that heat always fascinated me," said Olaf.

"You're going to get us both killed," Bjorn scolded as he looked around the stand. "Elsa, Anna where are you?"

"If these guys are here, you think that means something bad happened?" said Olaf taking his head off to look up over the stand as well.

"Maybe. We just have to assume they know about this and won't come back. Where would they go if there was trouble?"

"Well, Kristoff has family in the Valley of the Trolls. Maybe they'd go there, I think..."

"Alright. We have to get out of here first. Stay here and I'll signal you as soon as the coast is clear."

"Right... How will you signal me."

"I'll whistle," said Bjorn, grabbing a discarded pole.

He crouched along the wall, hiding anytime he heard voices of soldiers. He fought the temptation to attack three men who terrorized a young girl in the street, realizing that if he couldn't reach the others, everything was lost.

He waited in the shadows, until a soldier on horseback rode by, then with one movement, swung the pole to knock him off. He swiftly kicked the man in the face, then dumped the unconscious body behind the baker's door.

Just as he was ready to mount the horse, he heard the distinct scream of Olaf as he ran away from what appeared to be a small army.

"For pete's sake that snowman is more trouble than he's worth," grumbled Bjorn. He rode towards Olaf as fast as he could, reaching him before the mob did, snatching him up. But when he turned his horse around, he saw he was surrounded. Frantically looking left and right, he saw no way out as the soldiers raised crossbows should he make any sudden moves.

"Wait, don't kill him. I have a few words for this man," said Hans pushing his way to the front of the group. Hans smirked as Bjorn dismounted. "You know I thought I recognized you. 'The Terror of the Southern Isles' they called you."

"I wasn't stealing anything you and your brothers weren't already taking," replied Bjorn.

"Strong words for a highway man. Does the queen know about that. Maybe someone should tell her."

"You can go right ahead. There's nothing she doesn't already know about me," said Bjorn. "Granted your men even left her alive."

"She was alive an hour ago. Didn't look so well, but one thing about the Arendelle sisters is that they seem to be pretty resistant to dying. So I'm sure she's okay, more or less," said Hans.

"What did you do to her?"

"You sound concerned. I'm surprised. What did the queen do to harbor such sympathies from a heartless bandit?"

Bjorn saw no one paid notice to Olaf. Probably because he looked nothing short of a harmless little nothing. Bjorn was the one they focused on as the little snowman crawled away into the alley. Whatever Olaf had planned, Bjorn was certain his role in it was to keep Hans and his men talking. And what interested Hans was people's weaknesses, or what he perceived to be their weaknesses.

"If you must know, I originally came to kill her," said Bjorn with a shrug. Bjorn scanned the alleyway where Olaf disappeared to, becoming impatient. Whatever the Snowman was up to, he better do it quickly, as even Hans started getting suspicious.

"What do you keep looking at?" said Hans grabbng Bjorn's collar.

"Hey everyone! Heads up," Olaf called from the top of a half finished roof. With a heave, he pushed the clay tiles left on the scaffolding to the streets below.

The soldiers were knocked from their horses, and scattered to avoid being hit from falling debris. Bjorn quickly mounted the horse, and rushed to the gates, thankfully allowing Olaf to jump off the roof and land on the saddle next to him.  
"Good job," said Bjorn.

"You tried to kill the Snow Queen," Olaf asked.

"As you can see, I wasn't too successful," said Bjorn.


	9. Chapter 8

**If you don't recognize word for word the story that Grand Pappie is telling in this chapter, I feel very, very sorry for you, because you're missing out on a great story.. **

"Don't worry Anna, if anyone knows how to help your sister, it's Grand Pappie," Kristoff reassured Anna as she paced back and forth through the rocks.

"Worried? Me? No. Who said I'm worried? I-I'm totally not worried. This is me not being worried. I mean my sister might not look like herself anymore, but she's totally fine. Right?" said Anna as she looked over at the other side of the valley, where Elsa sat, half in a daze as Grand Pappie questioned her. She looked confused, sad even. Sadder than Anna had ever seen her before.

"I'm afraid it depends on what you consider fine," said Grand Pappie as he slowly walked over. Anna knelt down so she speak to him face to face. "She no longer possesses the powers over ice and snow, and mentally I think it's taken its toll."

"Wait, what? How's that possible? You can't just take her powers, she was born with them," said Anna.  
Pappie lifted his arms to show them a small vision. "A long time ago, before our race became anything noble, there was a group who built a magic mirror that could distort reality, and turn everything good into evil. It was such an abomination, that they decided to take the mirror to heaven. But as they climbed, the mirror shook, until they could hold it no longer. It fell from their grasp and struck the earth, shattering to a million pieces. The mirror was destroyed but the shards remain, scattered and hidden all over the earth. On occasion they're found, and that's what took your sister's power," said Pappie showing them first the scenes in which the fires of Hades forged the mirror, and the trolls trying to carry it to heaven.

"But you can give her her powers back, right?"

"I'm afraid I have no knowledge of where her powers came from. All we know is that ever so once in awhile, a person appears with magic so great, it can defy the natural law."

"So then what do we do?"

"More than anything, I think, she needs her sister," said Pappie.

Anna was nervous carefully approaching Elsa. The fact Elsa didn't even seem to acknowledge her presence almost felt worst then the many years of knocking on her door with no acknowledgment or response.

"Elsa. Look, I know talking is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but please... don't turn me away. I just want to help you," said Anna. Elsa embraced her sister, easing finally the pain and loneliness. Elsa suddenly looked up at an old tree, set some distance in the valley. It was her first response since they brought her there, and Anna couldn't help but notice that her eyes were fixated on an old crow who perched on one of the twisted branches. Curious thing, as it seemed to be watching her.

"Anna," said Kristoff suddenly. Anna looked up and saw Bjorn riding down into the valley with Olaf. He dismounted, and immediately said, "Where's the queen."

"Over there," Kristoff replied. He then put out his hands to stop Bjorn from passing over to her. "Look, this is really not a good time."

"Probably not, but it's urgent. And I see you here hanging out with rocks."

"Uh, they're not rocks," Olaf chimed in. "They're Kristoff's family."

"No offense taken, funny snowman. That's what everyone calls us," said one of the child trolls unrolling to reveal himself. Bjorn was a little thunderstruck looking at the child troll then back at Kristoff. Kristoff shrugged, about to say something about his adopted family.

"Okay. You're the strangest person I have ever met, and I still need to talk to the queen. It's urgent," said Bjorn.

"Well, Elsa's not talking to anyone right now, so whatever you need to say, you can say it to me," said Anna. Bjorn sighed as he tried to gain his composure.

"Arendelle has been overrun," said Bjorn.

"What? No. That's not right," said Anna.

"Believe it princess. After you left, Arendelle was attacked by those mercenaries led by Hans."

"Oh no, this is my fault. I should have gone straight back to Arendelle after we found Elsa, instead I take half the soldiers and come here... Especially since it was so obvious that that's what they wanted..."

"Anna, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay. Arendelle is in the hands of that, that, pig and now everyone must be scared out of their minds..."

"Actually I think he looked more like a pigeon than anything else. But definitely something within the dove species," said Olaf.

"There was nothing you could have done princess. Bringing the soldiers back would have just been more people for them to kill," said Bjorn as he began to sit down.

"I wouldn't sit there," said Kristoff. Just as he rested himself on one of the rocks, it jumped up and let out a "Excuse you mister, why don't you watch where you're sitting!"

"Gah... Can we please stop with the surprises?" said Bjorn. He let out a frustrated sigh. "At any rate, is the queen okay."

"More or less," said Anna. "I haven't been able to get her to talk. She's lost all her powers and now with Arendelle overrun, I don't know what we're suppose to do."

"We take it back," said Elsa as she limped forward her hand clutching her side. When she stumbled Bjorn caught her before she fell. He was a little surprised to see her hair turned color from the silvery platinum to that of a more dark brown. Anna wanted to point out how much she looked like their mother in an effort to cheer her up, but she doubted that will work.

"We don't have enough men to storm the gates," said Bjorn.

"Anna, you know the castle better than anyone. How would you get in?" said Elsa as Bjorn helped her sit.

Anna thought back to all the days by herself with nothing to do but to roam the castle halls without restraint. No one to talk to or play with, and so she knew every nook and cranny on the grounds and castle itself.

"There's a little storm drain, but only Olaf could fit in there," said Anna.

"If Olaf gets in, he can open the side door and let the rest of us in," said Elsa.

"You're forgetting that place is crawling with guards," said Kristoff.

"Not just any guards either. I used to run with men like these. They're not an army per se. They lack the discipline of soldiers, but unconventional war isn't beyond them. They'd be expecting something like a sneak attack," said Bjorn.

"Then we use the fact they're not disciplined and lure them away from the side gates," said Elsa.

"How? We don't have men to spare to make a frontal assault," said Bjorn. "I was there. They outnumber us."

"I was at the fjords. I know how many there are."

"Then you know this is suicide."

"Would you listen to me?" said Elsa sharply.

"Fine. But I think you're cracked right now," said Bjorn.

"You know they're really cute when they argue," said Olaf leaning close to Anna.

"My powers are gone, Bjorn, not my mind," said Elsa.

"Hey would both of you just have a seat. I'm afraid you're going to start strangling each other soon enough," said Anna. "Now, that we've all calmed down, we talk about this like adults. How do we lure the soldiers to the front gates?"

"I..." began Bjorn.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't say anything until you thought about it or you want to apologize. Either one," said Anna.

"Wow," said Kristoff.

"Well you know, sometimes you have to lay down the law when you're dealing with kids," said Anna.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Arendelle," said Bjorn. "And your powers."

"Yeah, me too."

"So we have your snowman open the side gate, then what? How do we lure them to the front? There has to be something rather unconventional... Something bold..."

Elsa perked up suddenly. "I think I know someone who could help us."


	10. Chapter 9

**Since this is a chapter with a lot of chatter, I'd like to write something here... Seriously people. What is up with all the Elsanna things... like really... They're siblings.**

"Okay, you said your mind wasn't gone with your powers, but right now, I'm seriously doubting that," said Kristoff as they trudged through the snow on North Mountain. Elsa didn't mark the path, but she never forgot it either. Anna elbowed him, reminding him that he was still speaking to Arendelle's queen.

"If we want them to open the gate, we have to give them something they can't ignore," said Elsa, calling over the heavy wind. She shrugged a bit, tightening her cape against the cold. "How do you stand this cold?"

"Well, none of us dress like a diva in it, unlike some people," said Anna referring to Elsa's splendid ice gown, now gone. Anna was used to it by now. When she lost her power though, time seemed to reverse, giving her back the dress she wore at coronation. The trolls helped them restock, then pointed them the right direction to the next trading post. While it was abandoned, more likely due to Hans's army moving towards Arendelle, they managed to find a few things for their journey.

"Is that it?" said Bjorn looking up the slope of the mountain to see the magnificent ice castle. Elsa nodded, "You built that?"

"Impressive, isn't it? Whatever I thought, I could do. It was like I was completely free without limits," said Elsa.

"And you never came back here? I mean it's sad to build this and then just leave it," said Bjorn.

"Too many bad memories to ever come back to," Elsa replied going ahead. When she reached the foot of the stairs, the doors of the castle burst open with so much fury, they sent the snow that collected on the stairs flying and out stepped the monster, oddly named 'Marshmallow'. It scanned the crew, looking rather surprised at the sudden intruders, and posturing itself to panic.

"It's alright big guy," said Elsa holding her hands out to sooth the monster. She understood its panic, its anger and desire to be alone, and besides a gasp from the others and Kristoff saying, "That's still here?" they at least kept their distance, knowing how easy it was to enrage the creature.

"Go away!" it shouted sending flurries.

"No. This place still belongs to me," said Elsa, getting annoyed with Marshmallow. The creature looked at her, then back at the other, then once again at Elsa.

Once created to throw Anna from Elsa's castle, the monster was definitely confused as to what to do, seeing both his solitude interrupted and Elsa's apparent comfort with the same intruders she had created him to expel. "Just settle down. I need your help."

"That's what she's going to use to lure them to the front gate... I think that will work. We'll rest up for the day and attack at nightfall."

"Oh my little brother is going to come help fight with us. It's going to be an entire family affair," said Olaf.

They bedded down for the night in the valley below North Mountain. Marshmallow didn't join them, as Elsa didn't want to have to explain the huge beast to the other soldiers in an effort to sooth their fears. While Arendelle had come to tolerate, even enjoy Elsa's powers, it didn't mean they were used to , being limited only by her imagination meant that she needed to be careful what she created and when. Elsa addressed the senior guardsman first of the plan, and when came to a question of how she intended to lure soldiers away from the back gate, Elsa only replied that she had that well in hand.

"So," said Anna as she sat on a log next to Bjorn as he sharpened his own blade. "What is the deal between you and my sister?"

"She never told you?"

"Well you know, she can be vague sometimes."

"I was a criminal once. I decided once just to change it, but everywhere I went, someone would always recognize me. I finally convinced a man that I really wanted a second chance and he gave me a job to deliver goods to Arendelle, but then it didn't work out... An unexpected snow storm in the middle of summer."

"Oh... That's awful."

"I was stuck on the mountain path for three days. By time everything thawed and I could get down, the ship I needed to catch already left. I tried selling everything I could in Arendelle. That didn't work out well when they accused me of stealing. They confiscated everything and sent me on my way. Told me to never come back. But I had nowhere to go. Of course it wasn't a secret where that snow storm came from.

"I eventually learned Elsa didn't have the gates of the palace shut, and that she never had body guards. I convinced myself it would be easy to go in there and just... I don't know what I wanted to do. The minute I got in through an open window in the library, I realized how little clue I had. The next thing I knew, both my feet were frozen to the ground and next hauled off to prison. My only visitor was the queen herself. The only thing she did was just ask what she did to offend me. That was it. She waited three days for me to answer. When I told her, all she said was that she knew how I felt, and that she could help me make it right, but I had to trust her. Me, having to trust her. I came into her home maybe wanting to kill her and she's telling me I had to trust her... It was just not what I expected. From anyone much less a queen. I asked her flat out, 'How do you know I'm not going to try and kill you?' and she just said, 'How do you know I'm not going to kill you?'" Bjorn even chuckled, "I guess that's when we started to click."

"So why don't you two..."

"Well I don't feel it's right. It's not like I'm a prince or a king..."

"Oh believe me, in this family, that doesn't matter. Kristoff isn't a prince either," said Anna, looking over at her husband who leaned up against Sven, sound asleep, mouth wide open, and drool trickling down the corner.

"You mean you would approve?"

"If Elsa trusts you why wouldn't I?"

"By far the strangest royal family I have ever met," muttered Bjorn. "Honestly, at this time, we're a little confined to saving each others lives."

"What are you two doing?" said Elsa as she walked over to them.

"Oh, Bjorn was just telling me how the two of you met. And just thought it was really romantic," said Anna with a shrug.

"He must have told you a pretty big lie then," said Elsa. "We better get to sleep. Tomorrow..."

"Yeah, I know," said Anna sorrowfully. "And you probably want me out of danger."

"No, Anna I don't. No doubt Hans has already told the people of Arendelle that both of us are dead. I need you with me. To show that we're not."

"You want me with you?" said Anna a little surprised.

"Anna I've always wanted you by my side. I know I don't always show it, but... I need you."

Anna smile for a moment before she realized that Bjorn was still sitting there. While he paid little notice to their brief conversation, he did patiently wait until they were finished.

Elsa sat down next to him, and for a moment they didn't speak. "You know, not that the brown hair looks bad, but it's not you," said Bjorn. Elsa shoved his arm followed by a laugh.

"Believe me, once we save Arendelle, I will find a way to get my powers back. Curse or not, they are who I am," said Elsa. She stood up again, though the minute she saw the yellow eyes of a crow looking down at her.

"What is it?" said Bjorn.

"I've seen that crow before," said Elsa, but it flew off before she could even make any attempt to get near.


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay everyone. So here's the end of act one. Don't worry, act two and three are really short, but totally worth it. **

"I told you, if you join me, it will be worth while. Maybe you can walk out of here with your life," said Hans as he paced back and forth in front of Arendelle's throne.

"Sir, I have served both the queen and her father. My loyalties are to the house of Arendelle," said Kai.

"The house of Arendelle is dead," hissed Hans.

"Show me the bodies of the princess and queen, I still won't join you," said Kai. Kai recoiled a bit when Hans lifted his hand to strike him.

"Prince Hans!" said one of the mercenaries. "There's a problem."

"It's King Hans, and what is it?" he said.

"I-It's a monster," said one of the mercenaries. "By the front gate. It already tore everything down..."

"What are you talking about?" said Hans grabbing the mercenary by the collar.

"A-a snow monster. Built by the Snow Queen," said the mercenary. In the distance they heard Marshmallow roaring. "Oh no. We didn't defeat her at all. She's back."

"That's impossible," said Hans looking out the window, but sure enough, there was Marshmallow, tearing through the gates, and tossing guards everywhere. Hans tried to rationalize what he saw in his own mind. But the original monster he fought at the gates of Elsa's castle over a year ago, he saw plummet off the cliffs. "Captain, call the men together to defend the gate."

"The heck I am," shouted the captain running out the door to escape but not without adding, "The Snow Queen wants this mad place, she can have it!"  
In the meantime, Arendelle's soldiers made their way across the fjords. They loaded a small boat up with their gear, then swam across the ice cold lake. Elsa and Anna also remained in the boat, their heads kept down. The guards were instructed to keep as low as possible in the water, and shown by Kristoff how to swim by keeping only their nose above the surface.

"Do you think Marhsmallow is going to be okay?" asked Olaf as he huddled near Elsa.

"Don't worry. It's a cold enough autumn he won't melt," said Elsa. "And I doubt they will know what to do with him."

"Alright Olaf, the drain is over there," said Anna pointing out to snowman where the drain was. He giggled as the boat landed, and headed into the pipe.

"I hope this is going to work," said Elsa.

"Of course it will. We came up with the plan together, remember?" said Anna.

Olaf climbed up the piping as quick as his little legs could carry him. He looked around through the vent that led out onto Arendelle castle court yard to see soldiers scattered all over. His skinny arms fit through the bars to where he could pull out the small bolt that held the gate closed.

Once free a much dirtier Olaf searched around, rather blissfully despite the panic and chaos happening all around.

"What is that?" said one soldier finally noticing the little snow man as he tried to reach for the side door.

"Hi. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs," Olaf replied. There was an awkward silence with the soldier staring at him, before the man finally threw down his halbrant and ran. "Guess he likes running."

Olaf managed to reach the door by using one of his stick hands to hold the other, and then pull the gate open.

"Hi everyone," said Olaf as he saw the others standing at the base of the stairs.

"Alright, let's go," said Bjorn motioning the soldiers on.

With their weapons ready, Arendelle's soldiers pushed past the gate, running to formation to stand against the mercenaries and cut off their retreat. They formed a line with their pikes, the first line jamming into the ground, back foot weighing them down should they come into contact with any horses. The second line held their pikes out straight to make quick jabs against the straggling foot soldiers. With a loud yell, they held that position.

"You are surrounded. Surrender now, and you might leave with your lives," said Bjorn. The men dropped their weapons immediately, and held up their hands.

"This time we're not letting them go," said Elsa. She then turned to Anna, only catching a glimpse of what happened. As she turned, Hans appeared from the shadows, grabbing Anna by the neck and holding a knife to her.

"Anna," said Elsa, but Bjorn grabbed her arm to keep her from moving.

"All of you stay back," said Hans. He motioned to the side door. "Open this now."

"Let her go," said Kristoff, also having to be restrained by two of Arendelle's guards.

"You're not getting away with this," said Anna.

"Or what?" said Hans. Almost out of habit, Elsa lifted her hand as though to strike him with ice. "Oh Elsa, you have no power. If you did, you'd crush us all under a layer of ice and snow right now. Shame because you almost beat me without them..."

Hans was too occupied with gloating to notice Marshmallow's giant claw reaching over the side of the wall where he stood, plunking him up by the scruff of his shirt. It growled, sending icicles into his frightened face. Then, as though to get revenge for cutting off his leg, Marshmallow heaved Hans into the thinly frozen fjord.

"Anna, are you okay?" said Kristoff running to her, and stroking her cheeks with his hands.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, though still visibly shaken.

Elsa walked through the side gate as Marshmallow huffed in anger.

"Thank you," she said. The monster turned to her almost surprised. "Thank you for saving my sister."

The monster looked out towards north mountain and pointed.

"Yes, you may go home now big guy," she said.

"You know you could have kept him around. He looks like he'd be kind of handy," said Bjorn leaning against the door frame.

"He wouldn't like that," said Elsa.

Hans barely managed to swim to the shore of fjords and pull himself up. He looked back at Arendelle, and gave a growl before limping off into the wilderness.


	12. Chapter 11

**Seriously people, if you like (or don't like) comment, review, speak your mind. If you want to see the end of this, you probably should speak up or forever just have the story hang here. You will not hurt my feelings, trust me. **

Anna sat alone in Arendelle's garden roughly around midnight. Already she couldn't sleep, thinking too much about everything. All ready a week passed since the fight to retake Arendelle, and certainly construction to rebuild was already well under way. Every time she slept though, it seemed to all come back to her.

"It's very cold night you know," said Elsa. She looked tired, but none the less awake. "Winter is coming soon."

"Yeah," said Anna rubbing her eyes and stretching on the bench. "How did you know I was out here."

"Olaf told me. He's really worried about you," said Elsa. "So is Kristoff. And me."

"I just can't sleep very well."

"That doesn't surprise me. All the times you woke me up so we can go and build a snowman in the middle of the night," said Elsa sitting down behind Anna, and resting the back of her head against her.

"Or to sneak in the chocolate cupboard. Gerda really lacked imagination on how to store that. And then that look on papa's face when we were caught," Anna replied.

"You would think we just caused the whole kingdom to fall apart," Elsa said. They both laughed, laughing even harder when they recalled the time their parents caught them. The two girls were never very good at staying quiet when they got into trouble. Yet that never stopped them. But the worst trouble they'd get into would be when their schemes involved using Elsa's powers. At first, getting caught was no less amusing than any other time, but then things became more dangerous.

As Elsa remembered, she was caught up in the realization that these memories were ones she had alone.

"Elsa? What happened? Why did you leave?"

Elsa closed her eyes, thinking about the memories she felt for a long time were too painful to share. She felt if she revealed them, in any way, it would cause a storm she couldn't control. No matter how often she meant to talk about it, she could never bring it up.  
There was no danger of that now, Elsa realized as she looked down at her hands. An old habit when she realized something of her power's strength.

"Anna, I know you think that there was a time I was ordinary and then one day my powers just appeared. But that's not what happened. I always had them. There was never a time I didn't have them."

"So why did you keep them from me if we were so close?"

"I didn't. Not at first." Elsa sighed. Talking about it was much harder than she could ever imagine. But she had to. She owed her sister answers. She paced back and forth, trying to keep herself under control. Powers or no powers, her emotions were what ran rampant. "There was an accident. I accidentally hit you with my magic, and you fell unconscious..."

"I don't remember that."

"You won't. In order to save you, the trolls had to remove all your memories. After that, papa just felt it was safer just to keep us separated. I couldn't control my powers, no matter how hard I tried. It's why I asked you to leave me alone before I..." said Elsa. She shuttered at the memory of freezing Anna's heart, but thankfully didn't have to say anything further. "Anyway, I'm sorry. I should have told you a long time ago, but I didn't. I thought I was protecting you, but I wasn't."

"Yeah, so we both blew things," said Anna. "So how are we going to get your powers back?"

"Anna, I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't," said Elsa. She looked up at the wall, and saw the black crow once again starring at her. Suddenly there was a realization, "But he does..."


	13. Chapter 12

**This chapter is actually a tribute to the 2012 Russian film, "The Snow Queen". If you haven't seen it, you should.**

"These paths lead up to a cave. I never noticed anything strange myself. No one comes up this far. No way anyone would want to come up this far. But some of the ice harvesters think that it's haunted," said Kristoff pointing to the path the crow went. It had led them on the strange mountain paths north of Arendelle. Paths only Kristoff knew, and so he made an agreement to come and guide them through what might be a dangerous journey.

The paths were so poor that they had to leave their mounts below and continue by foot. Small flakes of snow began to fall, indicating a winter was fast approaching now. If they weren't careful they might get trapped by an unexpected blizzard.

The party stopped a moment seeing that upon the top of the mountain which had no cave, but a small tent, which the crow that had been showing them the way. It landed in front of it, gave a crow and then jumped between the flaps, disappearing inside. A ruggety old things, with small bird bones laying discarded out the tent flap.

"That's really creepy," commented Bjorn.

"You were saying?" said Anna.

"Well, I never went up this way," said Kristoff.

"Because you're scared of ghosts," said Anna.

"No, I'm not," said Kristoff. "It's bird bones. That doesn't mean it's a ghost."

"Well it's certainly not a cave," said Anna.

"Would you two stop it?" said Elsa examining the tent.

"Why don't you quit starring, and come inside? Or is even the mighty Snow Queen herself, once again surrcummed to her fear?" said a voice inside the tent. A crackly old woman's voice. "Come inside. The two who are of the cursed bloodline, I would that I could see you with my own eyes. The rest must wait outside."

"Whoa, no argument here. None whatsoever," said Kristoff backing off.

"Anna?"

"Uh... Okay," said Anna carefully walking in after her sister. She gave a glance at her husband, as though to say, "You're going to get it for letting me do this."

The tent was a stuffy place, made from animal hides and decorated with the bones of lord only knows what. The crow had perched himself over the head of a hunched old woman who seemed to sit cross legged before them.

Elsa examined her carefully, and then waved her hand in front of the woman's eyes. Finding no reaction, she realized the old woman, who carved her living eating lesser creatures, was blind.

"There's no need for you to marvel, Elsa of Arendelle," said the woman.

"Okay this is really getting weird," said Anna. "How did you convince me to come with you again?"

"I didn't," said Elsa matter of factly. "You insisted."

"Oh right. Biggest mistake of my life," said Anna.

"Really?" Elsa retorted.

"Before you ask, I was not the one who cursed your bloodline," said the Finn Woman. "Nor do I fully understand where it came from. I only know it was Gow who took it."

"Uh... who?" said Anna.

"The troll that built the mirror child. Do you not know anything," said the Finn Woman.

"No, she doesn't," said Elsa.

"Yeah like you know," said Anna. Elsa shoved her to get her to be quiet.

"I'm not interested in riddles or wasting time. Your crow brought me here, and I want to know right now, what you want," said Elsa.

"What would you do if you could be the Snow Queen again?"

Elsa thought for a moment, and honestly didn't really have an answer. For thirteen years she cursed herself for her powers. Then only a year ago, she came to terms with it. Now she simply couldn't imagine her life without it.

"Oh Elsa? She would do lots of things... She has the most impressive display of ice sculptures," said Anna. The old woman, certainly couldn't look less impressed. Once again Elsa scolded her to be quiet.

"It's simply who I am," said Elsa. "I don't see it as a curse. I can't explain what I would do because I don't know everything. All I know is what I am. And it's not this."

The Finn woman nodded. "The power is to be burdened by you alone. Not even the child your sister will bare will share it," said the Finn woman.

"Wait, what? No, I'm not... What I mean is I've only been married for nine months. We're not even thinking about kids right now..."

"You don't ever wait on anything, do you?" said Elsa with almost a laugh.

"I will grant you access to the cave, but beware of those who lurk within," said the Finn woman.

"Wait, what? What cave?"

"You are not the only one with gifts, Elsa of Arendelle," said the Finn Woman. They heard a rumbling sound as the earth opened up. "Now go claim what is yours."

"You should probably go back," said Elsa quietly as they walked down the path together where Bjorn and Kristoff were waiting. They weren't paying attention as Hans, who had been waiting in the shadows, carefully slipped through the cave entrance.

"No, Elsa, I'm not..."

"I don't know if that woman is crazy, or right. But I would rather you go, okay?"

"Fine, fine. Just shut me out. I've been nothing more than a secondary character in this whole adventure anyway," said Anna. "I thought whatever we're going to go through, we're going to go through it together. Like we were past all of this."

"It's not about shutting you out, and I think you're moody," said Elsa.

"No, I'm not... because I'm not... whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm tired of you trying to protect me and then pretending like I have a place with you one moment, but then I don't the next," said Anna. "You're just like papa. Trying to separate me from things you think are dangerous, and it never works."

"I'm sorry about that. How I've treated you lately Anna. There's just been a lot of things that happened lately..."

"You know what? Forget it, Elsa. I'll just go, since that only seems to be what you want," said Anna.

"Hey, where are you going?" said Kristoff as Anna walked past him.

"Away from here," she replied.

"It's just you and me then?" said Bjorn.

Elsa shook her head. "What am I going to do with her?"

"She's your sister. You'll bicker, hate each other for awhile, then be best friends later," said Bjorn sheathing his sword. "Believe me. I have a couple of my own. Sisters that is. Ever tell you about them?"

"A couple times," said Elsa putting her hand on Bjorn's shoulder.

"Gerik!" Hans shouted as he waded through the green colored water. His voice echoed off the walls of the cave. In the middle, sat an earth incline with only one single tree growing from it. "Gerik, I know you're here!"

"Ah, Hans. How goes the over taking of Arendelle," said Gerik descending from the earth ramp.

"Over taking of Arendelle? Is that a joke? Your plan didn't work," said Hans. "And now I have three hundred mercenaries who are going to want to have my neck. How long will it be before Queen Elsa strikes a bargain with them. My head, for their freedom."

"I only said I will help you get Arendelle. Which you did. If you couldn't keep it, that's not my fault. I gave you the perfect opportunity. Don't tell me you couldn't handle one pair of ordinary sisters," said Gerik.

"You have no idea how troublesome women are. Especially those two. I curse their entire bloodline," said Hans. "And you still owe me."

"Do I? If I recall, you showed me where to find this place, and I take the queen's powers. That's it. And, if your done griping about your troubles with women, perhaps I should show you what I found," said Gerik. He turned to face the water. "You know, it's a shame no one knew where to find these powers."

He lifted his hands high in the air, causing a funnel of water to come streaming from the lake. He threw it, causing the force to collapse down several of the stalactites. Gerik laughed as he conjured rain and clouds all within the cave itself.

"Amazing, isn't it? I spent all week trying to learn to control them. The queen was right. They do have a mind of their own, but, she was wrong about them being controlled," he said with pure joy.

"You're a madman," said Hans.

"Don't call me that," said Gerik, conjuring a water funnel that took the shape of what appeared to be a hand. With one thought, he slammed the full fury of it on Hans, throwing him from the rock face. He then forced the water to sweep Hans away in a tidal wave. "It was your kind that made me. It's your kind that deserves me."

"Gerik," said Elsa as she and Bjorn looked up from the water below. "I might have known."

Gerik chuckled, letting the water fury finally recede. "Elsa of Arendelle. You don't look worst for wear."

"I've been better," said Elsa as she climbed up the rock face. Bjorn drew his sword carefully following behind her.

"You know, you don't have to look at me like your enemy. I've got what I wanted. And I really do feel sorry for what I did to you. These powers are amazing. I'm inhuman. I don't need to eat. I don't need to sleep. I don't need anything."

"That's not true," said Elsa.

"Oh. Is this going to be the speech about how much I need other people. How being alone isn't worth it. Are you going to whine about how lost you feltwithout your little sister, or that ape man back there..."

"Hey, I told you I didn't shave that morning," said Bjorn.

"You know, I'm not heartless Elsa. I suddenly realize how heart breaking it must have been to feel so wrong," said Gerik pulling from his robes the mirror. He tossed it at Elsa's feet, hitting a rock and causing it to shatter in three separate pieces.

A storm erupted of ice and snow, swirling around the entire room of the cave. Bjorn tried to pull Elsa back, but she refused. The storm, might have been a fury, but Elsa knew it as a part of her. She stepped into the vortex, and in a moment the entire storm was absorbed back inside her. Her hair, her gown, everything that she was, returned. It filled her, made her strong again. The cold of the cave was nothing anymore.  
When the transformation was complete, Elsa glared at Gerik.

"Oh, no, no, no. My vendetta isn't with you. You don't get to stop me," said Gerik. He threw a wall of water at her, which Elsa had only time to freeze part of it. It slammed into her, forcing her to fall off the cliff. Bjorn reached down, and grabbed her, pulling her up as she choked out a lungful of water.

"I was almost half expecting to think you don't even choke," said Bjorn with a smile, as he patted her on the back. He suddenly let out a painful gasp, and Elsa looked up only in time to see Hans pulling out his bloodied knife.

She launched her ice, mostly out of panic, and only managed to catch Hans in the leg, trapping him against a rock.

"No," she said cradling Bjorn in her trembling arms. But she saw the wound. A deep wound. Always fatal. "I love you..."

He only managed a slight smile.

"Of all the dumb, stubborn, pig headed things she could have done, this is the worst. She must have been laughing when she told me back in the valley how she needed me at her side. That was probably all for show," said Anna as she stomped down the mountain path.

"Oh come on Anna. Don't get like this," sighed Kristoff, as the snow picked up a little more.

"Oh no, mister. I'm just getting warmed up. She freaks out over the stupidest things. Me getting engaged, and then something some creepy old lady tells her. Which isn't even true by the way"

"I don't know what the old lady said, and you were engaged to Hans. Hans! The first day you met him."

"That is not the point. And don't you start siding with her, because she clearly overreacted."

"I'm not siding with her. I just don't like it when you two argue because usually world gets cursed when you do. Then my ice business suffers," said Kristoff. Suddenly the hill froze over, and the flakes of snow that had been falling steadly halted as though stuck in time itself. "Oh great. See this? This is what I'm talking about..."

"Oh no," said Anna looking at the snow. "Something's happened... Elsa..."

She dashed off, back up the mountain path as fast as she could go. Kristoff followed, realizing the urgency in Anna's step.

Hans struggled to get his foot free, picking at the frozen lump with his knife. Once, he even slipped and caught his leg, letting out a loud gasp.

Elsa did nothing other than hold Bjorn until he breathed his last. With a shaking hand, she moved her hands over his eyes to close them. Her own breath suddenly got heavy as the storm inside her raged.

She couldn't hold it back as she laid Bjorn's head gently to the ground. She pointed her fury directly at Hans, freezing his leg further up, reaching his thigh.

"What are you doing?" he said. He reached for his sword, but when he tried to pull it out, he found the blade frozen to the scabbard. Elsa struck him again, this time freezing his other foot. Hans begged in agony for her to stop. She wouldn't. The ice came to his chest, near where his heart was. He was freezing,

"You told your men I was a monster out to destroy the world," she said, trying to bite back the tears. "Maybe I should, starting with you."

"Elsa no!" Anna shouted rushing up the incline. She tackled Elsa before the Snow Queen could freeze Han's heart. She held Elsa, pinning her even as Elsa went into a fury screaming and crying. Even as she conjured a terrible storm, Anna held on until finally Elsa broke down in uncontrollable crying. "It's okay, Elsa. I got you," said Anna as a tear rolled down her face.


	14. Chapter 13

The entire city of Arendelle mourned, as Bjorn was seen as a hero in their eyes for what he did to save them. Elsa, naturally, was nowhere to be found, as she typically could not control her powers, especially when she suffered both in mind and heart. That left Anna in charge of the kingdom for a time, a role she wasn't completely comfortable with, but none the less necessary for her to take up. Elsa was always the leader of the two, and while Anna's council she valued highly above all others.

Only Anna was permitted to see Elsa in the following days, knowing anyone else would be not just in danger, but frightened of her powers. She tried to keep Elsa up to date on the affairs of the kingdom, not sure if Elsa was even listening. Elsa instead, just sat in her chair in her room, looking at the cold fire as Anna had to pull her cloak tightly around her.

At least there was no fury in Elsa at this time. True, everything was frozen in that stiff, eerie winter where all the snow seemed to stop in midair, but at least she seemed under control more or less. She even talked a little, mostly mourning how much of an opportunity she missed in never telling Bjorn how she truly felt, but never could tell him. What man would want to marry a cursed soul?

While Anna was proud of Elsa for opening up, talking, and stopping the storm short of killing Hans, she couldn't help but think that her move left Elsa without a sense of closure or justice. Since Hans was still a prince, execution would be delayed. The Southern Isles would want their own representatives there at a trial, and while Anna had already called for them, it was a while still before they arrived and a trial could be set. But regardless of the confidence they could likely prove his guilt, the delay for at least justice was agonizing for Elsa. Regardless, Anna didn't regret the decision even if Elsa once scolded her for it. Such a thing would push Elsa into a place Anna would never be able to find her, and Anna couldn't live with that.

One night as Anna slept, exhausted from the day, wondering even how Elsa dealt with the small kingdom day after day she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Anna?" said Olaf opening it.

"Yeah?" she said with a yawn.

"I think you need to check on your sister," said Olaf.

"Is she okay?" Anna asked coming to the door so she wouldn't wake Kristoff.

"Um, no. Not really," said Olaf.

Anna quickly got dressed and headed down the hall to Elsa's room. Icicles creaped out along the floor, onto the carpeting in a thin layer of frost.

"Oh boy," said Anna. She slowly pushed the door open, and gasped seeing the entire room full of ice shards. The little ice sculptures Elsa had built for fun, now turned to ruin as they broke all over the floor. Anna stepped inside, ducking her head to keep from hitting it on a massive spike.

"Get it together. Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel," Elsa repeated over and over as she stood in the middle of the room, her hands at her temples. Anna only once seen Elsa so frightened, back in the ice palace, and knew for certain what it meant.

"Elsa, hey I'm here," said Anna as she walked closer. The room seemed to growl as the ice spikes grew larger. "Okay, now you're really scaring me Elsa. You need to stop this right now."

Elsa let her hands drop to her side, indicating she heard exactly what Anna said, but as she clutched them into fists, the room again seemed to come alive in anger and fear.

"Elsa, I'm never going to leave you. But you know it's dangerous for me to stay in here when you do this. I know you miss Bjorn. I know what happened to him wasn't right. I know you probably hate me for stopping you from killing Hans, but it was the only thing I could do. You would have never been able to come back to Arendelle if you killed him. We couldn't be together. Believe me when I say that I did it because I love you. Okay? I'll be outside, and I'm not going to leave, but I can't stay here in this room," said Anna as her eyes teared up. She waiting a moment, giving Elsa one last chance to undo the curse, before turning to leave, wrapping her cloak around her for warmth.

"Anna wait," said Elsa. Anna stopped as the ice spikes began to shrink as Elsa released her curse. "I thought I wanted to be alone, but now I realize I don't."

"Hey, what's bothering you," said Anna.

"Everything. I can't sleep. I can't think. I can't eat..." said Elsa.

"Wait, what? Do you even eat? Because all the time I known you, I don't think I've ever seen you eat," said Anna. Elsa chuckled. She always loved Anna's humor and how it had the ability to take her miles away from her fears and worries. In a way, that was magic far stronger than her own. Many would probably find it annoying, as Anna always steered them off topic, but for Elsa it was a relief. By time Elsa got around to talking about something, her mind had already spent almost too much time thinking about it, and escaping was really what she needed. She needed Anna to author that escape.

"Yes, I eat Anna. I'm still human," said Elsa.

"Oh yeah? What did you eat on North Mountain? Because I don't think you had any dinner at the coronation party," said Anna.

"Okay, I don't need to eat as much as you do. When I lost my powers it was the first I ever really felt hungry. How do you find the time to eat three times a day?" said Elsa. "And I do prefer to eat alone."

"Are you afraid of what people will say if they see the all powerful queen of Arendelle with something stuck in her teeth? Because honestly, everyone has that happen. I once saw another king get something stuck between his teeth, and no one had the guts to even tell him. And I was just thinking, 'Okay that's your king and you're going to let him look like an idiot?'"

Elsa was laughing so hard her sides hurt, as she and Anna both had to take a seat on the floor to keep from fainting. The first time she laughed since Bjorn's death. She almost felt awful.

"I think Bjorn would be happy to see you laughing again," said Anna as though she read Elsa's mind. She sighed a moment. "You know that creepy old lady was right. I guess you were right to turn me away there."

"Have you told Kristoff?"

"No. I mean I don't know how to even approach that."

"Well you better figure it out soon or else wait for the baby to tell him," said Elsa getting up. To Anna, this signaled that her mind was eased, and their playful conversation was over. It was time to move on.

"You know, that guy Gerik is still out there," said Anna. Elsa stopped. "Kristoff and I saw him running down the mountain when we were coming after you."

"He's not my concern Anna," said Elsa.

"Wait, what?" said Anna a little confused. "I don't know anything about your magic, but that guy I swear had a thunder cloud following him."

"It doesn't matter Anna. His vendetta isn't with Arendelle or me."

"Okay," said Anna calling after her. "But I sure hope whoever he does have a vendetta with has some kind of other magical person hidden away in a room somewhere who can stop him. Otherwise a lot of innocent people are probably going to get hurt if they haven't already."

Elsa stopped. Once again, Anna was right. Only Elsa knew how dangerous these powers actually were. She alone understood how much emotion effected them. Even if Gerik had control of them for a time, he wouldn't control them for long. In the battle at the fjord's Elsa realized that not even an entire army withstood them.

She had to go.

She turned to Anna, her posture like that of a queen. "I'm going to make this very clear Anna. I might not come back. You're to rule the kingdom if I don't. You're to inherit the entire kingdom of Arendelle," said Elsa.

"Uh, got it, but you're coming back, right?"

Elsa shook her head and left. She quickly found Kai who she asked to tell her everything he could about Gerik. He never mentioned anything about his past specifically, but constantly made it a point to talk about the crimes of one kingdom in particular. Somewhere in the west.

While Gerik had already a few days ahead, he would have traveled on foot Elsa knew he wouldn't attack suddenly. He had to get down from the mountains, and then find the road heading west. By horse back, Elsa and her soldiers were for sure to catch up with him.

Turned out, his path wasn't too hard to track. Downed trees, flooded roads, and destroyed homes made a complete indication that Gerik didn't have as much control as he tried to make Hans and Elsa believe. These things no doubt delayed his movement if he hadn't realized what it would take to make the flooding recede.

"You need to stay here," she ordered the two guards.

"Your majesty?" said one.

"Trust me, there's nothing the two of you will be able to do," said Elsa, dismounting. She handed her reigns to the soldier and went down the path. She could feel him down this way, and the water pooling into the lower parts of the path were a clear indication.

Eventually as she came to the path's lowest elevation, she was met with what looked like practically a lake of muddy water. For her, crossing it simply meant using her powers to freeze it into ice.

"Gerik?" she called, sensing him somewhere near by. Something about being cursed was the ability to sense others who were similar. Much the same way Pappie sensed Elsa's powers and the ice in Anna's heart.

"What do you want?" said Gerik coming out from behind a tree. He walked along one of it's thick branches.

"What is this Gerik? A village?" said Elsa noticing the destroyed homes.

"They wouldn't stop swearing allegiance to that tyrant of a king," said Gerik. "I had to destroy them." "Gerik, this is not the way," said Elsa.

"What do you know?" Gerik shouted, throwing a wave of water. Elsa was ready for it, causing it to freeze fully this time before it hit her. "What do you know about me? What do you know about pain?"

He sent up water spouts which forced Elsa to back off before he jumped down and ran across the water. Apparently his powers granted him ability to run across the water surface, but the technique seemed imperfect. He stumbled quite a bit, letting Elsa block his escape with a wall of ice.

"I gave you your powers," said Gerik throwing his hands down.

"You gave me my powers back. They were never yours to take," said Elsa. She blocked another wave with her own magic. "You have to stop this. Anger and fear is your enemy."

"Anger fuels me Queen of Arendelle. You have your sister. I don't have anything. So you have absolutely no right to stop me," said Gerik.

"You have no right to kill people."

"Oh, really? How many people did you kill at the fjords? You probably don't even know."

"That was different," Elsa muttered through gritted teeth, feeling control of her own powers slipping. "That was war."

"Oh, now you're on the high horse. What about Hans? You really must be laughing right now," said Gerik.

"Hans is not dead!" said Elsa as she shot a mass of ice spikes. Pinning Gerik against a tree. Gerik responded by causing the flood waters to rise, and a terrible thunderstorm to rage. Lightening started striking at random, setting the houses on fire. Rain beat down, and still Elsa held her concentration. But as title waves began to form, Elsa suddenly realized the danger she was in. "Gerik, stop!"

He wouldn't as Elsa began to back up. Lightning struck the tree he was pinned to, sending a surge of electricity through him. The tree came down, falling into the water before a massive wave suddenly swept it, Gerik and Elsa away.

Of course, there was small comfort in that Elsa gave Anna no expectations of her ever coming home. But before death could take her, she felt hands grab her, and pull her out from the water.

"Bjorn?" she muttered as she coughed. When she looked up she saw herself along the banks of the high ground, surrounded by the villagers who she didn't realize were alive to save.

Elsa wiped her arms from the mud, suspiciously looking at them as the clung onto their farm tools. All she could see was a haze, not their expressions, but none the less prepared to defend herself if necessary.

"It's a girl," one boy exclaimed.

"And she got rid of the monster," said another man in surprise.

"Are you an angel, child?" a woman asked. Elsa didn't respond. It seemed too much of an uncomfortable question to answer with a simple yes or no. The truth would have frightened them, and a lie seemed immoral. So Elsa just simply picked herself up and disappeared back into the forest.

In the ice palace of North Mountain, Elsa carefully lay a bag on a pedestal she fashioned out of ice. Inside, contained the three shattered pieces of Gow's mirror. With no way to destroy them, the best Elsa could do was simply hide them away, even though in her heart she knew hiding them was only a temporary solution. Still, it had to do.

Next she lay down a ring taken from Bjorn's finger. He exclaimed once that it was the first honest thing he ever bought shortly after Elsa took him in. She made fun of the fact it wasn't even fitted, so had to wear it on his pinky. But as she looked at it, laying there next to the bag, it didn't feel right. She took it up again, and put it on her left ring finger before freezing the pedestal over again with ice.

She took a moment to look around the castle. Still in disarray from the time she first fought with her powers. The fear of the place seemed to be gone now. The pedestal simply looked like just another ice pillar from that battle.

"Okay, it's all yours now big guy," said Elsa as she walked out of the palace. Marshmallow looked saddened as though he didn't want her to leave. Once built from her desire for solitude, it seemed even the monster looked at her as though he was going to miss her a great deal and Elsa had to remind herself to visit him from time to time. He took from his head the small tiara that Elsa thought she discarded long ago. She smiled. "You can keep that."

It was time to go home.

Epilogue

"Hey, when did you get back?" said Anna coming into their father's study. Elsa was sitting at the easel drawing.

"A while ago. I didn't want to wake you," said Elsa.

"Say, I didn't know you can draw," said Anna.

"When you're practically in a room for thirteen years, not allowed to use your powers, you have to do something," said Elsa. "Besides, after what I did to you, an ice statue of him felt... awkward. Ice statues of people don't set well with me."

"Well, tomorrow the Southern Isle diplomats come. Already it's expected that they'll let us keep Hans as a political prisoner," said Anna.

"See to it he has the most drafty dungeon we have in that tower. So he'll remember me," said Elsa. "Did you tell Kristoff yet?"

"Oh yeah. I did. He took it really well. Well you know, after he woke up from, you know fainting, and remembered who he was again. But then I told him that the baby wasn't going to have your ice powers, so he didn't need to worry about that. Not like that's bad, but you know..." said Anna.

"Oh I know," said Elsa.

"So, you know, not that you're hungry or anything, but do you want to go get a chocolate fondue?" said Anna. "Because I'm really craving it right now."  
Elsa smiled as she got up from her drawing, and left in arm with her sister.

**Thanks for reading, please comment. I have a serious lack of comments in this thing... ... ... ... ...**

**Seriously, why are you still reading?**

**No, the story is over, and you're still reading...**

**Are you just going to keep reading? Because there's seriously nothing else to read. What do you want a "Happily ever after?" Dude people are dead. That's not a happily ever after.  
**

**Why don't you marry the story if you love it so much?  
**

**Stop reading**

**Stop it...  
**


End file.
